


Luce's Redemption

by harrietpotter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Luce (Katekyou Hitman Reborn) & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Luce's Redemption

Luce was naive and arrogant, she now knew. She believed their to be no other way, just because her visions told her. She trusted Kawahira, and in trusting him, she betrayed her elements. So yes, Luce was naive and arrogant, and her greatest regret would always be blindly and faithfully trusting Kawahira. And making that deal to save her guardians and fix the Tri-ni-sette was her redemption 

Demons pealed off her skin and cut into her soul, and she still refused to give in, even after hundreds of years in hell. Luce knew she probably deserved this, and she wouldn't have it any other way. To keep herself sane, she started to repeat facts about herself that she wanted to remember no matter the pain she went through.

My name is Luce, and I wish for redemption  
My name is Luce, and I love humanity  
My name is Luce and I will protect those I love  
My name is Luce and I will be strong

Eventually her screams died down as she stopped feeling the pain of torture and started feeling her surprisingly still pure Sky Flames. Her Flames comforted her and surrounded her, and suddenly she could feel them like never before. Pain was meaningless in the place of such Pure Flames from the Heavens. Luce smiled as her Flames twirled around her growing stronger the longer she repeated those facts, and resisted corruption.

Suddenly after a thousand years in hell, her Flames burst out of her with a bang, and she was free. She felt herself ascend away from hell, floating softly through the burning landscape, any Demons that came close were burned. Finally she reached a gate and phased through it. For a while she drifted across the earth, floating softly, thoughts unimportant. It wasn't until she saw something flying in front of her that she focused again. It was a soul so light and bright that it glowed across the sky, and Luce gasped as it floated closer towards her. She knew this soul was meant for heaven, and she shouldn't touch it's pure essence, but she couldn't stop her own soul as it brushed against the light soul.

_And everything stopped..._

The world froze for a split second before it sped up as both souls glowed brighter than the sun, twisting and twirling around each other faster and faster, before quite suddenly they lunged towards each other and in a flash that lit up the heavens, they combined.

Memories and feelings flowed into her as Luce in all her brokenness, was absorbed by the other soul. The Soul of Jessica Moore. 


End file.
